While the major focus of activity at the NCMIR involves facilitation of investigations into cellular structure and function through coordinated application of light and electron microscopy techniques, part of NCMIR's mission is to provide a regional resource for molecular microscopists as well. In order to service these investigators, the JEOL 4000 is available for low temperature/low irradation imaging. In the past year, there has not been any usage of the JEOL 4000 for these applications because our previous users have either used the JEOL 4000 for tomographic projects (Frey, Sosinsky) or have acquired a suitable microscope in their own laboratories (Yeager, Milligan).